The Cost of Sacrifice
by Frakme
Summary: Trip, OCs. Major angst. A mother and her children have an encounter with a hero.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. This is purely for personal entertainment and not monetary gain.**

**Set between "Home" and "Borderland".**

It's a clear day, a brisk, cold breeze coming off the sea. I wrap myself and the kids up warm and we head out with Gina, our spaniel, for our daily walk.

We head down to our usual spot on the beach, we can see a couple of other dog walkers as well, it's a popular spot. The children are running alongside Gina. Davey finds a stick to throw to her with Cassie cheering him on, laughing. I watch them go on ahead, making sure they don't go too close to the sea. Davey at age eight is very aware of the dangers and I know he will be careful to watch out for himself and his little sister.

As I'm walking, watching the kids and Gina play, I see a lone man on the beach. He's stood staring at the sea, dressed in jeans and a long, navy jacket, hands tucked firmly into the pockets.

Davey throws the stick and it passes close to where the man is standing.

As the dog and the children run past him, I see him step back suddenly, startled. I run to catch up to the children.

"Davey, Cassie!" I say sharply. "Be careful of other people!"

I hear a chorus of "sorry Mom!" from the two. I glance at the man, who looks oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry they startled you" I say, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it" he says, with a ghost of a smile. "They your kids?"

The Floridian accent then clicks in my memory. I know who this man is, his face has been plastered over the newsnets for weeks. I step away, not wanting to intrude.

"Yes" I say, a little uncomfortable. I don't know what to say to him. I don't think he realises I recognise him.

"How old are they?" he asks, a note of curiosity in his voice. Seeing me talking to the man, the kids wander over. Davey looks at him sharply.

"I know you!" with all the blunt force an eight year old can muster. "You're from the_ Enterprise_!"

I blush, hearing the awestruck tone in my son's voice. Ever since this man and the rest of his crew saved the Earth, Davey has been obsessed with _Enterprise_. He was adamant he was going to join Starfleet when he grew up.

"I guess I am!" Again that ghost of a smile touches his face as he considers my son looking at him in awe. Davey, frantically searches his pockets and then looks at me beseechingly.

I sigh softly and search my bag for a pen and a small notebook.

"I'm really sorry, Commander" I say, hugely embarrassed as Davey is skipping on the spot in excitement, Cassie peeking out shyly from behind my legs. Gina is running around, probably wondering what all the fuss is about. I hand him the notebook and pen and he takes it.

"What's ya name, kid?" Tucker says, crouching down so he is eye level with my son.

"Davey Robson, sir!" I smile as Davey stops skipping and holds himself up ramrod straight.

Tucker scribbles something on the pad and hands it to Davey.

"What do you say, Davey?" I say mildly as my son stares up at his idol.

"I wanna be an engineer like you someday!" he blurts out.

Tucker gives a small chuckle and ruffles my son's hair.

"Ya better work hard at school and listen to ya folks, 'kay?" He glances at Cassie and a soft look comes over his face. "And take care of your lil sister."

"Yes sir!" says Davey, enthusiastically.

"It's been nice to meet you and thank you, Commander." I say, and hesitate. "I mean it, thank you for everything." There is a special emphasis on my words which I know he gets. His eyes meet mine and I'm staggered by the torment I can see there. I am suddenly aware this man is in pain and something makes me want to reach out to him. He's a bona fide hero and yet I wonder how much it has cost him to save our planet. I want to find the words to tell him that his sacrifice has not gone unnoticed. Instead I look at my children. Thanks to him, they have a future.

"I have to go" I say awkwardly, feeling Cassie tugging at my arm. Davey is still engrossed in whatever Tucker has written for him.

Once more he smiles that sad smile.

"It's okay" he says. "I'm heading back now to my ship. See you around again, Davey… perhaps out there" he says to my son, pointing to the sky.

We watch him trudge away, waving to him as he waves back at us, then we carry on with our walk. When we get home I ask Davey to show me the note and he passes it to me. I read it aloud.

"To Davey Robson, you were worth it. Trip Tucker." Tears spring to my eyes as the words sink into my psyche.

"What does he mean, Mom?" he asks, puzzled. I hastily dash the tears away before he notices.

"I'll explain it when you are older." I give him a stern look that quells any protest.

I listen to my son babbling away about Starfleet and his future career as a chief engineer. Suddenly I am fearful. I realise that I never want to look in my son's eyes and see the pain I saw in Tucker's. Part of me hopes that Davey's infatuation with Starfleet is a passing phase. But then I think that despite everything that has happened to the crew of the Enterprise, they are still willing to go out amongst the stars. Not only that, their own families have willingly let them go.

I hope that when Davey and Cassie grow up, I will have that kind of courage.


End file.
